


My Little Mermaid

by Geri_Lea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geri_Lea/pseuds/Geri_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson learns about Sebastian's secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Mermaid

"Good chance it's going to be a wet one tomorrow."  
  
Sebastian freezes at those words staring at Rocky as fear lurched in his stomach. Please not rain tomorrow. He had to do the whole wet Japan race last year, he didn't want to have to go through all that again - hiding in the garage, ensuring he didn't get too wet or splash in puddles, kept his legs covered and as dry as possible. He sent up a silent plea, _'Please no fucking rain'_.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rocky squeezes his shoulder picking up on his driver's unhappiness at the news. "If it does rain, it'll be the same for everyone."  
  
Sebastian wants to scoff at that. Same for everyone? He was pretty damn certain that the other drivers wouldn't be worrying about the amount of rain streaming into the cockpit during the race for fear of their feet disappearing and being replaced with a ruddy useless tail! He _hated_ wet races!  
  
Rocky was gone though before he could say anything, leaving Sebastian in the garage as Friday practice wrapped up, and he soon heads out as well. He was in the midst of framing in his head a request to his hotel about bagging the indoor swimming pool for a few hours to himself, (swimming always made his head clearer and the damn hotel baths never seemed to be big enough), when Jenson fell into step next to him.  
  
"Want to get some dinner together tonight?" The Brit was grinning at him, one of his hands sweeping across Sebastian's lower back lightly but enough to send a rush of heat up the younger man's spine.  
  
Jenson really needed to stop all the public touching, people were going to talk. But still in spite of that, Sebastian just about plasters himself against his sort-of-boyfriend's side because he really kind of sucked at the restraint of PDA himself; yeah, he was pretty damn sure people were talking about them.  
  
"I...ah um," he knew there was a reason to say no, he had been just thinking about it too. Jenson always had this affect on him, he hated it. Not really though, he kind of loved it.  
  
"Don't say no," Jenson cuts off his stuttered reply, "I know this great place, and it has the best seafood."  
  
Seafood? Sebastian's whole stomach lurches at that word. He hadn't been able to eat any seafood since he turned into whatever you wanted to call him. After all, he could probably be called seafood himself! Yeah, he hated the stuff and he couldn't stand watching anyone eat any of it.  
  
"I'm thinking I could really go for a nice slab of fish..."  
  
"No!" Sebastian's fist curls with this instinctual need to punch his lover in the face. Not that it was Jenson's fault, it wasn't like Jenson knew he was some freak half-fish. It wasn't like Jenson knew _anything_ , but still Sebastian spins on his heel and walks off.  
  
"Seb? Sebi!"  
  
Sebastian stomps away angry, not even casting a look back at a confused Jenson. If Jenson loved seafood that much, maybe if he knew the truth he'd try and throw him in a frying pan! Not that he would tell Jenson, he hadn't told anyone, and it wasn't like Jenson was special. Just because they sometimes slept together didn't mean that Jenson had to know _everything_ about him. He was allowed his secrets and Jenson wasn't allowed to like to eat seafood; it was meant to be simple.  
  
It was much later at night when Sebastian finds himself standing in his suite's bathroom. He had one hand stretched out over the full bath of water emptying the room's salt shaker into the tub (salty baths were always the best), the other holding his phone and reading Jenson's fifth and latest text message as he did so.  
  
 _Y the hell wont u answer ur phone? Ull send me broke with all the text msgs. Sorry I upset u. Plz dont make me beg. No more invites 2 dinner. Promise. Just lots of hot sex. Swear._  
  
Sebastian's heart plummets. Just sex? He didn't just want sex! Well he likes the sex, loves the sex, wants lots of sex with Jenson. But that wasn't what they were all about, even if that was what they did most of the time when together and alone. He thinks there was more to them than just that, he certainly had more feelings for Jenson besides lust.  
  
Dinner out with Jenson was a nice thought and the problem wasn't just the seafood. Really the problem was him and his stupid secret he couldn't tell anyone. Angry he throws the phone onto the bathroom counter before hurriedly stripping off, trying to empty the last of the salt into the water.  
  
If his tiff with Jenson wasn't bad enough to ruin his evening, finding out the hotel pool was out of service had just about left him in tears. Because he really _needed_ to swim, it was this urge that he had no control over. The longer he suppressed it the greater his need for it became till in the end it would be all he could think about and he would literally ache for the water. Baths weren't the same, and don't even ask about showers. Sometimes he needed to just swim not just change.  
  
A salty cold bath wasn't going to do much, but he had to do something to try and clear his head, and if he could stop thinking about Jenson and his Jenson-relationship issues for just a little bit that would be so nice. He had just dragged his toes along the surface of the water, just enough for scales to appear, and they shimmer under the fluorescent light in the bathroom. All Sebastian can do is stare at them hatefully, he despised what he was.  
  
His phones rings loudly from behind him at the same time there is a knock on his door.  
  
"Fuck!" Spinning around in fright he nearly topples on his ass. Recovering his balance he grabs his phone only to see the caller ID displaying Jenson's name. He lets the phone ring as he grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. He goes to his suite door, dragging his foot along the carpet to dry it, wriggling his toes to try and unweb them as he goes.  
  
"Sebastian?"  
  
He'd just been about to open the door when he heard Jenson's voice on the other side. He stood there frozen, not quite sure what to do, because he hadn't thought about a solution to any of his problems yet. He wasn't ready to face his sort-of-boyfriend.  
  
"I know you're there! I can hear the phone ringing!" Jenson calls out, knocking again. "Open the door Seb, or I'll make a right scene out here!"  
  
"Fuck." Sebastian jerks the door open then, face flushed from embarrassment and anger at being trapped like this. "I'm busy," he snaps at Jenson.  
  
Jenson's mouth just opens and closes a few times, nothing coming out as he takes in the sight of the younger man wearing nothing but a towel. Jenson eventually clears his throat, "Looks like I'm right on time." A slow smile slowly spreads across the Brit's face.  
  
Sebastian scowls. "I'm having a bath and I'm going to bed. You're not invited to either."  
  
Jenson's smile wavers just slightly, and Sebastian can see the hurt in his eyes. He really hated being the jerk. He jumps when the door slams closed and unfortunately Jenson is still standing on his side of it. He wasn't ready for this discussion, what he was ready for was his damn bath. "I don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Well we're going to talk," Jenson states crossing his arms. "Because I need to know what this is Seb. Because I get the feeling asking you to dinner freaked you out, but I really thought that there was something between us..." Jenson's voice has gone soft and he reaches out touch Sebastian's shoulder, fingers running along the bare skin. "I thought that you might have feelings for me... like I have for you..." The older man was looking at him pleadingly, "Did I read it all wrong?"  
  
Sebastian was frozen in his spot, feeling trapped. This really wasn't the time to talk about this. His head hurt, his chest was aching, he needed to swim, to change. He'd left it longer than usual, in an attempt to deny the truth but it made him...sick? He had no idea about any of it, and it wasn't like he could ask the doctor why he got sick when he didn't swim regularly.  
  
"Seb, I kind of need you to stop looking at me blankly and answer me." Jenson's voice was wavering like he might possibly cry. There's some faint voice in the back of his head quietly telling him that Jenson wasn't allowed to cry, but he didn't care at the moment.  
  
"I really need you to leave me alone right now," Sebastian whispers. He was feeling a little shaky and light headed. He had definitely left it too long this time; much longer than ever before. "I need to go swimming."  
  
Jenson blinks shocked. "Sorry? That's your response? I'm trying to have a serious conversation about our relationship and you say you want to go swimming!?" That faint voice in Sebastian's head thinks its amusing that Jenson actually could screech in a girly voice and maybe at any other time he would have teased him about it. But not now because he needed to sit, so he does.  
  
"Seb!" Jenson grabs him when the younger man just collapses to the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" He hugs Seb to his chest, feeling the younger man's forehead to see if he had a temperature, but his feels cool and clammy not warm. Sebastian's eyes were glassy and he looked zoned out. "Seb I think I should call a doctor."  
  
"No," Sebastian knows even in his daze that was the worst idea and he clutches Jenson's shirt tightly. "Need to swim." If he could swim and get rid of the ache, he promises to never leave it so long again, he promises to go swimming everyday, like he used to when he was younger.  
  
"You need a doctor, not to go damn swimming!" Jenson was clearly panicking, trying to rock with him arm while the other dug out his phone.  
  
"No!" Sebastian knocks the phone out of his hand like some child throwing a tantrum. "I need to swim!" That was it, Jenson was fucking hopeless.  
  
Or maybe not because when everything got blurry and he was sure he would die from the ache and the longing to just swim, to change and let his freak-fish self out, he was suddenly surrounded in blissful water. And it wasn't a bath because he sunk and he could kick and twist and still be surrounded by his cold heavenly liquid.  
  
The change is instant, his legs fusing together replaced by a large tail that was a similar shade of blue as the ocean, and he uses it to cut through the water as fast as he can. He was in a pool, and he swims around furiously in circles, gliding effortlessly through the water. He probably looked like some weird fish a fishbowl, but he didn't care. God, he needed this so badly.  
  
He isn't sure how long he swims for, but he doesn't resurface, air wasn't an issue for him like this. Sebastian begins to feel it ebb away, the ache and longing, his head clears as his body hums joyfully. For the moment he couldn't remember why doing this was so bad, why he hated it so much because it was the best damn feeling on Earth!  
  
He shoots to the surface, breaking free to dive back under, and that's when Sebastian sees him; Jenson. What should have been a graceful entry back into the water sort of ends up with him going splat back into the water. Jenson. Oh god, Jenson brought him here, Jenson saw him, actually saw _him_. The happy buzz he felt was gone and he has gone still in the middle of the pool underwater. Holy shit, Jenson saw him and now he knew!  
  
Hiding under water seemed like a good idea but at some point he pulls himself together to resurface near the edge of the pool. He rests his arms on the edge fearfully staring at his lover who was sitting on the far side of the indoor swimming pool slumped against the wall. Sebastian tried to read Jenson but his face was blank and his mouth just a little agape, hands clutching his phone so tightly his knuckles were white.  
  
"Jens?" Sebastian said his name so quietly he wasn't sure it would actually be heard, but Jenson blinks and looks at him.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Sebastian wasn't prepared for that question. Shouldn't Jenson be freaking, or maybe this was him freaking because he was still unreadable. He felt like asking if Jenson had been taking lessons from Kimi in how to appear to unemotional. "Yeah... I..."  
  
"You're goddamn mermaid," Jenson murmurs dropping his phone. "My fucking boyfriend is Ariel."  
  
Sebastian glared at him. "I am not a girl! Mer _man_ Jenson!" He had never called himself that though, he'd always used freak. Jenson's face finally gives and Seb can see a twitch of a smile on Jenson's lips. "I was going to tell you..." That was a lie, Sebastian had no intentions of ever telling him, but he supposes Jenson doesn't have to know that fact. "And hey! Did you say boyfriend?" Yes, he brain was still playing catch up.  
  
Jenson gets to his feet then. "Well, I was trying to talk to you before about that, but apparently you wanted to become a mermaid first..."  
  
Sebastian splashes at Jenson the moment he is in reach. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"I did figure you were keeping something from me," Jenson says seriously after kicking off his shoes. "I mean, you never wanted to shower with me, you always got quiet when I talked about going somewhere near the beach, or maybe you doing a triathlon with me, and then of course there was my dinner invite to take you out to eat seafood..."  
  
Sebastian's eyes widen when he realises Jenson wasn't stopping with his shoes as he continues to undress. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going swimming too," Jenson answers like it was obvious. "Seb you're a damn mermaid..."  
  
"I am not a mermaid!" Sebastian's irritation goes ignored.  
  
"...and I'm not missing out on my chance to get closer."  
  
"Wait!" Sebastian attempts to protest but Jenson had already jumped into the water in his briefs, bomb diving in and showering him with droplets. Jenson swims over to him, popping up beside him. Sebastian really can't fathom how Jenson isn't freaking out. "Aren't you scared?" His forehead had crinkled in confusion; he had never dreamed that this was how Jenson would react, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"Scared?" Jenson laughs at that. "Of you Sebi? Please. I'm taller, stronger, _faster_..."  
  
"Are not," Sebastian knows Jenson baits him for that one, and he winces at the mental unintended pun.  
  
"Plus," Jenson had moved so close now that they were almost touching, "Are you going to hurt me? Because you don't look scary, no giant teeth or claws..."  
  
Sebastian's face softens and he reaches out to touch Jenson's cheek with his now wrinkly fingers. "I never want to hurt you..." Who could think of hurting Jenson, he was kind and funny and sort of perfect in an annoying way at times, and completely loveable. Sebastian thinks he might kind of be _in_ love with Jenson, but he bites his lip to hold those words in; it would be best to not rush into that declaration just yet. It could wait for now.  
  
"I know," Jenson smiles and pulls Sebastian closer and wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. Sebastian smiles back before Jenson places a sweet kiss on his lips that has Sebastian's eyes flutter closed.  
  
They reopen when Jenson pulls back only to watch him dive underwater. Looking down, he can Jenson swim around him, clearly checking out his tail before Jenson's hands touch his waist. Resurfacing, Jenson kisses him again, "You kind of look sexy you know."  
  
Sebastian could say the same with Jenson all wet and just about naked bar his underwear. The German was about to act on his desire to kick off a make-out session when Jenson disappears underwater once more, though this time there's touching and underwater kisses applies to his tail. It makes his shiver, and that happy buzz he had from being in the water seemed to be ten times stronger now.  
  
Jenson resurfaces behind him, mouth dragging up Sebastian's spine as his arms wrap around him tightly. "Can we have sex like this?"  
  
That makes Sebastian giggle. "Uh... do you know how fish have sex?"  
  
"Okay that's a no," Jenson though doesn't seem unhappy or disappointed; maybe he'd just been curious. And maybe they couldn't have sex as such, but there were probably other things they could do...  
  
"I didn't know fish turned you on," Sebastian was mocking him now.  
  
Jenson rolls his eyes as Sebastian turns in his arms so he can wrap his own around Jenson's neck. "So no sex, but can we cuddle?"  
  
That question has Sebastian sigh happily. "Yeah..."  
  
They float around in the pool just holding each other until they eventually bump into the steps where Jenson sits holding Sebastian in his lap. Sebastian watches and feels as Jenson's hand mindlessly sweep across his tail, touching and playing with his scales and occasionally asking Sebastian to flick and move it so he can watch the light dancing off them.  
  
For the first time in so long, Sebastian not only felt clear headed he also felt happy, truly happy. He dropped his head to Jenson's shoulder and closed his eyes. He wanted to stay here and never leave. That thought though has his eyes snap open and he looked around at the indoor pool.  
  
"Jenson? Wasn't the pool closed?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Jenson stops playing with his tail to look up at him. "Oh, it had some sign on the door. But you looked so...sick and needy. And you wanted to swim so I broke in," he shrugs. "I know a few tricks..." he smiles mischievously at Seb with the last part, "I have my own secrets."  
  
"Oh," Sebastian sits up straighter. "Tell me," he demands.  
  
"Not now," Jenson answers ignoring the pout. "We should probably go..."  
  
Sebastian clutches him tighter at those words. "Soon, in five minutes."  
  
Jenson laughs softly at that and kisses his temple. "Okay, five more minutes my little mermaid" he agrees as he slips a little further under the water. Sebastian with his head resting on Jenson's chest closes his eyes with a smile but only after pinching Jenson's side hard enough to make him yelp. He wasn't a mermaid!  
  
"Jenson?" Sebastian murmurs his name not opening his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you know I can breathe underwater?" Sebastian's mouth was curling into a smile as he slips a hand down to cup Jenson through his underwear.  
  
"I figured that out when you spent like fifteen minutes not surfacing before." His breath hitches at Seb's ministrations. "But you could prove it again..."  
  
"But you said we only had five minutes?" Sebastian's fingers were now inside Jenson's briefs and he knew they weren't going to be going anywhere in the next five minutes. Jenson just groans and pushes on Sebastian's shoulders to get him to go underwater and the younger man obliges. Jenson can only lean backwards and closes his eyes. Having his own mermaid was going to be so much fun!


End file.
